Teardrops On Playbills
by Beccaisdead
Summary: Gabbie is the new girl in Belleville High, She is unpopular and not from America. Here she runs into Gerard, Alexandra and Frank. They teach her the ropes of the school. But what happens when she has to tear her part in two and choose between Gee & Frank?
1. Chapter 1

**Teardrops on Playbills**

**Dedicated to Gabbie. Next time, stay off my ass!!! :P**

**By Becca!**

**Chapter One: First Encounters have an impact**

I walked through the door to Belleville High, and sighed the jocks where picking on Iero again. I started over to his locker.

"Don't you guys have some Steriod shots you need to take?" I asked standing next to Iero, he smiled over at me.

"Don't you have a wrist to cut?" The one with the most muscles asked.

"Nah. You see I've started slitting throats for a living, maybe I can demonstrate on your friend." I looked to the blonde jock, he frowned at me.

"Watch your backs freaks." he snarled and the walked away. Iero burst into uncontrolably laughter and I smiled at him.

"Let's try not to get beat up today." I said with a question in my voice.

"Deal G." Smiled Iero. I gave Iero a playful nudge and headed further down the hallway to my locker, it when that moment when I saw her. The tall, slightly pudgy black haired girl using the locker my friend Jesus used before he moved to Manhatten. I stood there taking in her apperance, she wore black, like Iero did. She had on a RENT T-shirt that must have been from the Browdway play, over that was a skelanimals jacket that had wings on the sleeves and ears on the hood-it was the most unusual jacket I had ever seen, she had on a regular pair of jeans but they had band patches sewed on them and she had a single silver chain hanging down from her belt in a half loop, Her shoes caught my attention as well, they were combat boots, but they where purple not black, and once again had more metal on them then a guitar, she had a single heart necklace on and a skeleton braclet on her wrist. She was taking books out of a Sweeney Todd backpack and placing them in the locker. I walked over and opened my locker, I felt her eyes shift to me. I shoved my Black Flag backpack into the locker and grabbed my Science book, sketchbook and a pen. I took a deep breath and turned to talk to the girl at the locker next to me, but she was gone. I mentally punched myself and started down the hallway towards Art, I walked in the door and automatically saw Ray and Iero. They were seated in the back of the class room, next to Iero's Girlfriend at the time, I think her name was like Alexandra or something. I walked over by Frank and automatically sat down next to him.

"Did you guys see the new girl?" I asked them hopefully.

"Ah! You mean Gabbie?" Asked Alexandra

"Gabbie?" I asked

"The Boradway girl."

"OH! Yeah her!...Gabbie..."

"She is awesome! Did you know she's from Austraillia! Yeah! She is from the wonderful down under!"

"Sounds like a code word for hell." muttered Frank.

"Shut Up!" Alexandra said annoyed at him.

"Make me baby." grinned Frank

"Guys! Guys! Whoa Whoa! Keep it G!" exclaimed Ray making a G with his fingers. I laughed.

"Whatever Raybay" said Alexandra looking back to me. "So Anywho Gee, Yeah Gabbie is her name, she told me she's from Australia. She's like a totally broadway fanatic so you'd probably get along with her Peter Pan!"

"You swore you wouldn't speak of that!" I exclaimed glancing around to see if anyone had heard her. Luckily no one had.

"Sorry. I forgot you GREW UP! PETER PAN AKA GEE GREW UP EVERYONE!!! GERARD WAS PETER PAN IN ELEMENTARY. STEP RIGHT UP LADIES AND GERMTLEBOYS HE'LL SING AND DANCE TO THE WONDERFUL TUNE OF NEVER NEVER LAND DRESSED IN LEOTARDS, GREEN ONES I MAY ADD! OR MAYBE IF WE ARE LUCKY HE'LL PREFORM SWEET TRANSVESTITE FROM ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW FOR US, WITH FRANKIE HIS INVENTION FOR RELEAVING TENTION!" Alexadra was screaming. I chucked my note book at her and it hit her square in the Jaw. "OW YOU FUCKTARD!"

"Alexanrda watch your mouth!" Said the teacher who had just wandered in the room followed by…Gabbie.

"Class, we are honored with the presence of a new Pupil." She started.

"IN OTHER WARDS HOMMES WE GOT OURSELVES FRESH MEAT!" Shouted a Jock to my left.

"Oliver. Behave." Said .

"No. Hey 'Ol-EEE-VEEER' You're a fucking cupcake! Aren't ya? Better Watch out! I eat them for breakfast!" Gabbie exclaimed sticking her tounge out at Oliver.

"Yeah well you fucking whore you better watch your bac-"

"Hey Oliver, Go fuck a tree." Alexandra exclaimed at him cutting him off.

"ORDER ORDER!" Exclaimed , everyone silenced. "This is Gabriella Johnson she is from Melborne, Australlia. Gabriella why don't you tell the class about yourself…"

Gabbie Looked up, thought for a minute then spoke.

" Um hi…is this really nessecary?...Well anyways. The name's Gabriella, PRONONCED with GAB-RIE-ELLA with a GA, I'm from Australlia originally, and, No I did not have a pet kangaroo nor was crocodile wrestleing a hobby. Saying I'm looking forward to attending school here would be a lie, and lying makes Jesus cry, so I'm not looking forward to this" She stopped and smiled at the teacher, and said sarcastically "We're just going to be the greatest of friends!"

The entire class erupted into laughter the teacher smiled at Gabbie. Nodded.

"You can have a seat next to Gerard in the back; if you have any questions just ask him, he's my star pupil." Mrs. Keller said pointing to the desk next to me, Frank grabbed his bag sitting on the chair part of the desk and grinned at Gabbie.

"-COUGH- EMO ART NERD –COUGH-" said Oliver from the front of the room. I smiled at him.

"Least he can draw K-fed" Said Alexandra Loudly.

"Oh Gay-rard needs a lesbian to fight his battles." Oliver retaliated.

"Hello! Dating Frank Anthony Iero Here!" Said Alexandra. "He's got a bigger-" Ray put his hand over her mouth just in time and smiled at .

"Is this class always like this?" I looked over in to the Caramel eyes of Gabriella.

**Well there is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it! Review? Merci. :D**

**XOXO**

**Becca!**


	2. Chapter 2

Teardrops on Playbills

By: Becca!

Dedicated to Gabbie!

Gabbie's eyes were gorgeous I could feel myself getting lost in them, they were like freshly made hot chocolate, without lines of eyeliner like chocolate sauce.

"Uh....Are you okay?" Gabbie snapped me outa my trance.

"Gabbie Of Hell if you're going to hang with us you need to know one simple thing, and that is..." Frank started

"I'm Not Okay!" We all said together. It was kind of our little posse catch fraise.

"Huh, that's good...I've never been too good with the Okay front!" Gabbie said happily.

"You know, you're okay." Grinned Frank

"No sweetie, I'm NOT okay!" Gabbie said with a smile.

"Feisty! I like that!" Frank exclaimed grinning, I looked up at him just in time to see Alexandra Punch him. He continued in a whine "Ow what was that for?!"

"I'm sitting right here!" she yelled annoyed.

"OH! Look! At the Window! It's a witch!" Gabbie exclaimed pointing to the window. I smiled to myself nice distraction.

"Maybe it'll turn my boyfriend into a civilized human" Alexandra said with a depressed puff of air. She set her head down on her desk, and muttered with a yawn: "Wake me up when September ends."

"She'll be up and running in 3 days then!" Gabbie said with a smile. Frank and Ray let out some chuckles. Frank got out of his chair quietly and walked up behind her, he tickled her sides.

"Ah!" Alexandra exclaimed in surprise. She looked up at him and said pointing a finger: "You are about to make my list and the last person that made my list disappeared in the middle of the night."

In a split second Frank had screamed and landed on my lap.

"Save me baby!" he whispered into my ear, loud enough for the other three to hear.

"RE-LEAVING TENSION!" Exclaimed Alexandra.

Frank moved a stray piece of hair out of my face and smiled sweetly.

"Not in front of Raybay!" exclaimed Alexandra, Alexandra and Gabbie lunged to cover Ray's eyes. Frank gave me a peck on the cheek and jumped off me, I immediately wiped and lowered my head, sometimes Frank took things a little too far. I smiled to my self and continued to sketch.

"Awh! That's So adorable! You two make sucha Cute Couple!" She smirked. My Mind went bizerk, it was one thing with Frankie feeling me up and insisting we are a couple-but I didn't need Gabbie.

"Maybe for those watching on, but if you're the one getting all the action, you'll disagree." I said with a smile. Then continued with a smirk. "Or would you?"

"What? No! I mean, not that he's not cute and all....But. Crap." Frankie was grinning at her. I felt as if my heart was crushed. I took a shaky breath and smiled at her.

"Awh!" I exclaimed imitating her. The rest of the class went by with Gabbie being silent and probably pissed off. I had finished up a drawing by the time Mrs. Kelly announced the weekend assignment.

"Class! For this weekends homework I want you to start to draw something that makes you happy, but instead of having it due monday you'll have two weeks to complete it, I want it done perfectly and I want it done painted on canvas." The Bell rang, I grabbed my books. "Have a nice weekend!"

I walked out and started down the hallway to Science, I felt bad for making Gabbie feel like and outcast but I hate it when Frankie does that crap to me, it's one of the reasons I haven't been able to keep a girlfriend in this school. My current one, Serenity was semi okay with it though which was a plus. Frank just made me so mad sometimes. Someone came up behind me and put their arm around me. I grabbed it and spun around.

"Owww Owww Owww!" Think of the devil, it was Frank.

"Don't. TOUCH. ME!" I screamed in his face. I threw his arm down and Stormed off down the hallway. I walked in my room and already saw Gabbie sitting at a Lab table in the back of the room with explaining things to her. I walked over to the oppisite side of the room and waited for Serenity. I sighed and looked back over to Gabbie, she was being told the basic guide lines from what I could read from lips. Suddenly I saw Gabbie's Eyes widen. I heard her before I saw her, She said in her beautiful voice:

"GERARD!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye a pink and blue blur rush towards me, and soon enough I was being hugged by Serenity.

"Oh Gee! I missed thee!" She giggled out. "The next time I go to my grandma's you are coming with me I don't care if I have to hide you in my duffle bag, you are coming with me. That woman is so boring, alway complaining about how I need a plan for my life, and I need to dress more like a Young lady." She glanced down at her Miniskirt and pink top. "I think I dress fine! I mean I am only 16 after all! And you didn't pick up you phone when I got to sneak away! Your home phone went right to answering machine and your cellphone did too! Do you hate me? Why do you hate me? I can change! Gerard Please!" She was whining and causing a scene, well as much of a scene she could cause in a room full of only 7 people so far.

"No babe! I don't hate you! Why would I hate you?! I was at Bobert's all weekend! And my cellphone died, cause you know how it is! I was too lazy to walk the three blocks to my house to get the charger." I laughed at myself. " I could never hate you Serenity! You are perfect in every way!" well...except the fact she talks so much, but I decided to keep that to myself.

"Aww! Gerard! You are so sweet! What did I do to deserve you?!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around me in a hug. I gave her a small kiss on the head, and then I heard the bell ring, I pulled away and motioned to the seat next to me, she smiled and sat down.

"Class we are going out to the garden to observe the nature living there. Make a table in your notebooks and label it Living and non living factors, then head out to the garden. You are all Juniors I assume I can trust you to be quiet and get there unsupervised." He said and grabbed his attendance sheet and grade book and headed out the door.

"I say we lock him out." Chris said, Chris was our dumb-ass smart-alic, who had the need to act out.

"I say we don't cause some of actually want to get into a college that's out of state." I snapped at him.

"Ow. Gerard, that really hurt, just take your sex toy and get out then." Chris said the class erupted into laughter, I picked up my bag and grabbed Serenity's hand.

"Don't have to tell me twice, oh and by the way Frank did your mom last night." I Said with a snap in my voice, now Frankie didn't do anyone's mom, well as far as I know. But I'll tell you this, it hurts a guy real bad when you talk about his mama.

"Yeah, I'm outa here as well." Said Gabbie, grabbing her stuff and following Serenity and I to the door.

"Hey, What kinda accent is that? You sound like you have a kangaroo stuck in your throat. Krikey!" Chris said. That was it. I had had it.

"Listen Jack ass!" I screamed at him and walked up to him so that I was nose to nose with him. "Just because your at home life sucks and you're drowning in so much self-pity, doesn't mean you have to take it out a poor innocent girl, that probably is already lost here cause she's from the other side of the world. SO You listen to me, you take your anger out on a guidance consoler or in the loony bin but don't take it on any of us, you sad fucktard."

I pushed him into his chair, he was dumbstruck, and then grabbing Serenity's and Gabbie's Hands I walked out the door to where we were supposed to be.

- - - - - - - - - - -

XOXO

Becca!


End file.
